iee168fandomcom_de-20200215-history
LostOPWiki: Flight and Stabilization Modes
The release of the OpenPilot 14.06 firmware and the versions going forward allow for GPS-assisted flight modes. The list below describes the different functionality between the various modes. Icon Please ensure that you can competently control the vehicle in conventional modes (Attitude, Rate or Rattitude) before selecting these modes. Be ready to switch back to a conventional flight mode if you notice the vehicle behave in an unexpected manner. = Flight Modes = AutoCruise - Revo This is a semi autonomous mode. Icon The craft will hold its current flight direction and altitude. Receiver input can change both course and altitude. * Throttle controls flight speed. Reducing throttle to zero enters a positionhold! * Pitch controls altitude. Pitch down descends, Pitch up rises. * Yaw controls flight direction, Yaw left slowly dials the autopilot course counterclockwise, Yaw right dials it clockwise. Requirements: Rx Input calibration Actuator and Output configuration. Sensor Calibration and a Fusion Algorithm (Nav capable: Must be Complimentargy+Mag+GPSOutdoor or INS13GPSOutdoor, the latter is preferred) PID coefficient setup correctly PathFollower configured Limitations: This mode requires a GPS module Icon Note that the 'roll' stick has no affect in this mode. Manual - (Fixed Wing Only) Icon This is for manual flying of fixed wing vehicles only. This mode is not suitable for multirotors or helicopters This is for manual flying. Input channels from the receiver for Roll,Pitch,Yaw and Thrust are fed to the Actuator mixer unmodified. The actuator mixer configuration (needed for quads as well as fixed wing with vtails, elevons, etc...) however still applies, so mixing is always happening in the flight controller. Also arming safeguards still apply (motor outputs are zeroed if craft is disarmed) Requirements: Rx Input calibration Actuator and Output configuration. Limitations: This mode is disallowed on multirotors for safety precautions. Setting it will lead to a "config" alarm and make arming impossible. If you really want to fly a multirotor in "manual", you'd have to set frame type to "custom" Stabilized 1-6 - CC/CC3D/Atom/Revo These modes are for stabilization assisted flight, as needed for multirotors, and also helpful on fixed wings. The exact stabilization taking place is configured in the stabilization mode for each channel (Roll,Pitch,Yaw,Thrust). The Actuator output channels are set based on input channels from the receiver, but interpreted by the flight Stabilization logic. Requirements: Rx Input calibration Actuator and Output configuration. Sensor Calibration and a Fusion Algorithm (Complementary or higher) PID coefficient setup correctly Limitations: Not all stabilization channel modes are available on all platforms. (CC/CC3D can't do AltitudeHold and AltitudeVario). Manual/Direct modes are disallowed on Roll/Pitch/Yaw for multirotor and lead to a config alarm which prevents arming. Icon See detailed description of stabilization modes below PathPlanner - Revo This is a fully autonomous mode. Icon The craft will fly according to a previously uploaded pathplan consisting of waypoints and pathactions and ignore any receiver input. Requirements: Rx Input calibration Actuator and Output configuration. Sensor Calibration and a Fusion Algorithm (Nav capable: Must be Complimentargy+Mag+GPSOutdoor or INS13GPSOutdoor, the latter is preferred) PID coefficient setup correctly PathFollower configured PathPlan created and uploaded Limitations: This mode requires a GPS module. This mode is currently not selectable in the config widget for safety concerns. PositionHold - Revo This is a fully autonomous mode. Icon The craft will hold its position in 3D space as good as possible. VTOL's will hover on the spot, a Fixed wing would loiter around the current position. Requirements: Rx Input calibration Actuator and Output configuration. Sensor Calibration and a Fusion Algorithm (Nav capable: Must be Complimentargy+Mag+GPSOutdoor or INS13GPSOutdoor, the latter is preferred) PID coefficient setup correctly PathFollower configured Limitations: This mode requires a GPS module. PositionVarioFPV - Revo This is a semi autonomous mode. Icon The craft will hold its position in 3D space as good as possible. VTOL's will hover on the spot, a Fixed wing would loiter around the current position. The craft will change its position based on Receiver input relative to the current orientation of the craft (as seen by a pilot/FPV camera): * Throttle controls altitude with 50% throttle holding current alt, higher throttle -> climb, lower throttle -> descend * Pitch controls speed in the current forward direction of the vehicle * Roll will control speed in the current sideways direction of the vehicle (strafe) Requirements: Rx Input calibration Actuator and Output configuration. Sensor Calibration and a Fusion Algorithm (Nav capable: Must be Complimentargy+Mag+GPSOutdoor or INS13GPSOutdoor, the latter is preferred) PID coefficient setup correctly PathFollower configured Limitations: This mode requires a GPS module. This mode is not really well suited for fixed wing which circle around when loitering, use PositionVarioLOS or PositionVarioNSEW instead. PositionVarioLOS - Revo This is a semi autonomous mode. Icon The craft will hold its position in 3D space as good as possible. VTOL's will hover on the spot, a Fixed wing would loiter around the current position. The craft will change its position based on Receiver input relative to the take off position: * Throttle controls altitude with 50% throttle holding current alt, higher throttle -> climb, lower throttle -> descend * Pitch controls speed in the direction of line of sight (pitch down moves the craft away from the takeoff position, pitch up moves the craft closer to the takeoff position) * Roll will control speed sideways to the LOS direction (roll right makes it circle clockwise around takeoff position (right), roll left makes it circle counterclockwise (left)) Requirements: Rx Input calibration Actuator and Output configuration. Sensor Calibration and a Fusion Algorithm (Nav capable: Must be Complimentargy+Mag+GPSOutdoor or INS13GPSOutdoor, the latter is preferred) PID coefficient setup correctly PathFollower configured Limitations: This mode requires a GPS module. PositionVarioNSEW - Revo This is a semi autonomous mode. Icon The craft will hold its position in 3D space as good as possible. VTOL's will hover on the spot, a Fixed wing would loiter around the current position. The craft will change its position based on Receiver input in absolute coordinates. * Throttle controls altitude with 50% throttle holding current alt, higher throttle -> climb, lower throttle -> descend * Pitch controls speed in north/south direction (pitch down moves north, pitch up moves south) * Roll will control speed in east/west direction (roll left moves west, roll right moves east) Requirements: Rx Input calibration Actuator and Output configuration. Sensor Calibration and a Fusion Algorithm (Nav capable: Must be Complimentargy+Mag+GPSOutdoor or INS13GPSOutdoor, the latter is preferred) PID coefficient setup correctly PathFollower configured Limitations: This mode requires a GPS module. ReturnToBase - Revo This is a fully autonomous mode. Icon The craft will climb to a safe altitude and fly back to above the takeoff location and hold it as in PositionHold. VTOL's will hover on the spot, a Fixed wing would loiter around that position. The save altitude is defined as the greater altitude of either takeoff location and current location plus a predefined safety offset. Entering ReturnToBase will therefore always climb by at least that offset to steer free of obstacles. Requirements: Rx Input calibration Actuator and Output configuration. Sensor Calibration and a Fusion Algorithm (Nav capable: Must be Complimentargy+Mag+GPSOutdoor or INS13GPSOutdoor, the latter is preferred) PID coefficient setup correctly PathFollower configured Limitations: This mode requires a GPS module. AutoTune - Currently a safety risk - Not used This is an experimental flightmode supposed to help auto-tune PID coefficients. Icon It is deemed unsafe and therefore disabled, as it lead to fly-a-ways in the past. Requirements: Rx Input calibration Actuator and Output configuration. Sensor Calibration and a Fusion Algorithm (Complementary or higher) Limitations:This mode is disabled for safety concerns. Land: This is a stub supposed to enter an auto-landing sequence, it is non-functional. Requirements: Same as PositionHold Limitations:This mode is disabled for safety concerns. POI - Not yet implemented This is an autonomous mode for multirotor that keeps the nose oriented at an arbitrary coordinate in space (the POI or position of interest) possibly useful for aerial photography. Requirements: same as PositionHold Limitations: Lack of documentation how it works. Icon This mode is disabled for safety concerns Checklist of requirements for the various flight modes. Special notes for fixed wing vehicles. * The fixed wing autopilot modes do not currently control the rudder at all, i.e. it leaves the yaw actuator neutral. * Similarly, the throttle stick on the radio is not linked to vehicle throttle / speed in fixed wing vehicles. Instead, you must also edit and set the vehicle speed manually within the GCS via the uavobjectbrowser. The HorizontalVelMin and HorizontalVelMax describe the minimum and maximum air speeds that the autopilot will attempt to fly. For initial testing, set these fields to the same value which effectively restricts the pathfollower to a single fixed cruising speed. Set this value safely above stall speed but not too fast. This speed can be observed from telemetry values shown on the GCS when you are flying in a conventional mode. * Once you are confident of the vehicles behavior under autopilot control then consider setting a distinct HorizontalVelMin and HorizontalVelMax vehicle speeds. * The first autonomous mode you should attempt "position hold". Fly in attitude mode to a safe altitude that is clear of all obstacles and then engage position hold. The throttle will then be used to control altitude, while the autopilot uses pitch to control speed. If flying too slow, the fixed wing will "nose down" to gain speed. Therefore it's likely that if you first enable the autopilot, the vehicle might decrease altitude (or alternatively climb if you were previously flying quite fast) and then adjust its throttle setting to climb or sink back to where its supposed to be with appropriate throttle settings. As a fixed wing cannot hover it will overshoot the 'position hold' location and then turn and head back to that position again. The actual path taken will vary according to wind conditions. A similar situation exists with Return to Base 'RTB' mode. * Ensure that you have selected the INS13GPSOutdoor for GPS filtering in fixed wing vehicles. = Stabilization Modes = Acro+ (available for roll,pitch,yaw) Method: Mixes Rate with manual actuator outputs. It does this by bypassing the gyro for rotation during stronger stick deflections and applies manual output signals to the ESCs. This mixture is adjustable as a "Factor" value. Effect: It allows the pilot to go from very modest rates to full on madness. AltitudeHold (available for thrust only on Revolution) Method: double PI loop control on altitude and vertical velocity as provided by Barometer sensor and Accelerometers Effect: Keeps current altitude when engaged. Zero throttle will still cut throttle!!! AltitudeVario (available for thrust only on Revolution) Method: PI loop control on vertical velocity as provided by Barometer sensor and Accelerometers Effect: Control climb rate with throttle. 50% throttle will keep current alt, more throttle will climb, less throttle will descend. All other maneuvers are compensated to keep altitude constant as far as possible! Attitude (available for roll,pitch,yaw) Method: A PI stabilization control loop is executed on that channel with Receiver input as set point and current orientation in space (euler angle) as sensor feedback. control is then used as set point for a second Rate control loop (see Rate mote) Effect: The user controls the orientation of the craft. sticks center mean level, full deflection is a fixed maximum bank angle. Good for beginners. AxisLock (available for roll,pitch,yaw) Method: Like Rate, but small movements are integrated and fed back as negative control input, thus "locking" an orientation. Effect: Same as Rate but less drift, useful especially for Yaw control. CruiseControl (available for thrust only) Method: Thrust boost based on 1/cos(bank angle) and rotation. Effect: Will increase thrust proactively during maneuvers to reduce altitude loss, makes aerobatics with quads easier. Manual (available for roll,pitch,yaw as a stabilization mode. Use on Fixed Wing only. Do not use as a stabilization mode for Multirotors!) Please do not confuse this with Manual thrust. Method: No Stabilization on that channel, Receiver Input is routed unmodified to Actuator Mixer matrix. Effect: The user controls actuators directly. Rate (available for roll,pitch,yaw) Method: A PID stabilization control loop is executed on that channel with the Receiver input as set point (rotation in axis with x degrees per second) and the gyroscope sensor as feedback, control via actuator channel Effect: The user controls how fast the craft turns around that axis. Good for aerobatic flight. Rattitude (available for roll,pitch,yaw) Method: Mix of Rate and Attitude: Like Attitude when sticks center, like Rate at full deflection. Effect: Crazy! Fly like in Attitude but do flips and rolls! Must have! VirtualBar (available for roll,pitch,yaw) Method: Simulates the physics of a helicopter flybar paddle and emulates its behavior. Effect: Flies like a helicopter with flybar WeakLeveling (available for roll,pitch,yaw) Method: Like rate, but with additional faint corrective input as in Attitude mode, slowly leveling craft when controls are zero. Effect: Letting go of sticks slowly levels vehicle. Kategorie:OpenPilot Kategorie:LostOPWiki